


The Inseparable Bonds

by kelleyslaymeohara_97



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelleyslaymeohara_97/pseuds/kelleyslaymeohara_97
Summary: The first chapter is a sneak peek. No updates for a while. Christen Press is a single mother of a deaf kid. Tobin walks into her life again and everything changes. (I will change it later because this summary sucks)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a sneak peek of my first story, this is the first chapter of my first fanfiction. I want to complete it first before I publish it because it will be easy for me to post a chapter each day and I have to fix the grammar errors, I don't want to make my story look foolish and bad.
> 
> This is different than others. If you see italic sentences, it means they are talking in ASL, American Sign Language. 
> 
> Enjoy the first chapter as a sneak peek of my first story.

Christen sits on the edge of the bathtub, looking at the pregnancy test which it’s positive. It’s not that she doesn’t want to have a family, she doesn’t expect that it would happen this early. She’s only 20 and still in college, and she’s thinking about what she’s going to do.

There’s knock coming from the door. “Yeah?” Christen calls out.

“Is everything alright? It’s been awhile since you walked in the bathroom.” her roommate, Kelley asked in a concerned tone. Christen sighs in response; they’re very close, and they have been playing soccer together since their freshman year. They’re both forwards on a soccer team.

“You can come in,” Christen says with a shaky voice, putting her head down as Kelley walks in the room. Christen can’t help but cry. She’s scared, and knows that she’s not ready to be a mother. She has to tell her boyfriend, but they’ve only been dating for almost two months. She feels someone’s arms wrap around her.

“What’s wrong, Press?” Kelley asked. Christen doesn’t respond, but she points to the positive pregnancy test. “Oh...” Kelley starts to realize. “You’re having a baby...are you keeping it?”

Christen looks up at her, and can’t see herself having an abortion or giving up her baby to strangers. She slowly nods, she’s keeping the baby, which means Christen has to quit soccer, college and U-20 USWNT. She isn’t quitting college, and she’ll have to find a job that pays decent enough to take care of a baby.

“I can do this.” Christen speaks and starts to nod. “Yeah, I can do this.”

Christen doesn’t forget about telling her boyfriend. “I have to tell Derek.” She pulls her phone out and sends him a text message telling him to meet her in a small cafe across from the campus after Derek’s class.

“I am going to be an awesome aunt who will spoil your kid,” Kelley says, and Christen rolls her eyes, but she’s glad to have her to make the situation a little lighter.

“Just don’t.” they both laugh.

Christen left her dorm and walks to the cafe, and she almost orders a coffee, but remembers she can’t have it during pregnancy. She brings her laptop to do her homework while she waits for Derek to get there.

“Hey baby.” Derek smiles at her and Christen returns one.

“Hi, Derek.” Derek takes an empty seat, sitting in front of her. He grabs her hand, and waits for her to speak. When she doesn’t, he knows that something’s wrong.

“Is everything alright, Christen?” He asks, obviously worried.

Without thinking, she blurts the news out, “I’m pregnant.”

“What?” Derek pulls his hand away in shock.

“Are you kidding me?”

“Why would I be joking about being pregnant?”

“Okay, well. Are you keeping it?”

Christen scoffs, can’t believe how Derek is acting like this. “The baby is not an ‘it’. Use the term ‘baby’! Jesus.”

“So you’re keeping the baby?” Derek crosses his arms. “I’m not ready to be a dad. I am too young for this.”

“I’m not ready to be a mom either...but that doesn’t mean I want to give my baby away,” Christen softens. She doesn't want to give the baby up. The little human is growing inside of her, and so she puts her hand on her stomach.

Derek scoffs. “I am not in. I’m not doing it, and I am not raising the baby. I just can’t; there is no way I'm dropping everything for the baby.” Derek stands up and leaves the cafe, leaving Christen alone.

Christen’s not surprised, but his words hurt her feelings. Christen sighs and grabs her laptop, leaving the cafe. Kelley’s doing her homework, and when she hears the door open, she looks at Christen. She can easily tell that she’s not okay.

“How was it?” Kelley asks, and sits next to Christen on her bed. Christen puts her head on Kelley’s shoulder, because she feels as if she’s about to cry.

“Bad,” Christen’s voice cracks. “He doesn’t want to help. He said he isn’t doing this, he refuses to drop everything to raise the baby, and he doesn’t want to be a dad to our child.” Christen wipes her tears.

Kelley rubs on her back to make her feel a little better. “He doesn’t deserve to earn the title of Dad. He’s a dick.” Kelley looks at Christen’s face, putting a hand on each cheek. “Listen to me, Press. Your son or daughter is lucky enough to have you as their mother. I know you will be the best mom in the world. I can promise you that. You’re going to be the best mom ever.”

“Thank you, that means a lot to me.”

“So what are you going to do?” Kelley asks.

“I will continue to study my majors, to earn my degree, and quit soccer. I will do everything to take care, and keep my child happy and healthy.” Christen swears.

Four years later, Christen did keep her promise. She quit soccer, and earned her degree. She moved to Chicago, and she has a great job that pays her well.

She is on her way to the preschool to pick up her son, Cameron from her work. She sees her son patiently waiting for his mom, holding his teacher, Miss. Werling’s hand. Cameron puts a smile on his face as he sees his mom come out of the car.

Christen smiles and waves. “ _Hi Cam! How was preschool?_ ” She signs. Cameron is deaf.

After the birth, the doctor told Christen, they did a hearing test on Cameron, he passed the test. The doctor told her she should take his son to the audiology for a follow-up testing, when he’s older than three-month to make sure. Christen did listen to the doctor and she took Cameron to the audiology when he was four-month old. The audiologist did a series of tests to determine whether Cameron has a hearing loss or hearing problem. He did have a hearing problem. The audiologist did some test to determine what type and how severe it is. He was diagnosed with auditory neuropathy and he has a moderately severe. Christen was very calm during Xiomar’s tests happening. After the tests were done, Christen asked the audiologist what should she do. The audiologist was telling her about ASL (American Sign Language), hearing aids and cochlear implants, and attending to school with deaf programs or a school for deaf students. When he was barely one, Christen was learning ASL with Cameron like more, milk, mom, food, and basic words. He got his hearing aids when he was 6 months and started a speech therapy when he was 2. He was getting closer to turn 3, Christen started to research schools with deaf program in the area Christen lives in. Now Cameron is in his second year of preschool and he loves it.

“ _Good._ " Christen picks him up and put him on her hip. “ _Say bye to Miss. Werling._ ” Christen says. Cameron waves bye to his teacher. Christen walks to the car and put him in his car seat. He smiles and points to the coloring book that is in the pouch seat. Christen gives it to him and kiss on his cheek.

Cameron is 3 and 9 months. Cameron looks like Christen when she was his age except the color of hair. He has a curly light brown hair, he gets it from his father who is not in the picture.

As they arrive at their house, their rescued mixed-breed dog, Ruff run to them, wagging his tail hard. Cameron giggles as Ruff licks his face. He runs to the playroom with Ruff behind and come back to the living room with a soccer ball. “ _Play soccer?_ ” Cameron asks. Christen smiles, nodding. They go to the backyard to play soccer.

A half an hour later, Christen’s phone is ringing. Christen pulls her phone out, see a picture of Kelley’s grinning face, requesting a Facetime. Christen accepts.

“ _Go inside. It’s a snack time._ ” Cameron’s little feet run inside as Christen mentions snacktime.

“Hey Christen!” Kelley shows up with a sweaty face on her phone. Christen is guessing she was done with a practice.

“Hey Kelley.” Christen smiles.

Kelley holds her finger up to tell her to hold on. “Hey wait for me! Dammit, Sonnett. Anyway, is there any chance you are free this Saturday?” Kelley asks.

“No, I don’t have any plans this weekend. I want to cuddle my baby boy and watch movies all day.”

“You should come to the game! Some of us would love to see you again.” Christen is looking the background behind her, it seems Kelley is getting in a car.

“But I don’t have a ticket and the game is in two days.”

“Pfft. Did you forget you have a friend who is a pro soccer athlete?”

“Who?” Christen jokes. “but you don’t have to.”

“I don’t have to but I want to.” Kelley grins.

“Who are you talking to?” Christen hears an unfamiliar voice. Kelley turns her phone to show her. “This is my friend, Christen. Christen, this is Emily, we call her Sonnett.” Christen waves, Emily returns one. “Oh oh oh, can we stop by your house tomorrow? Pleaseeee.” Kelley begs.

Christen pretends to think if she should let her come then realizes she said ‘we’.

“Who are we?” Christen asks.

“Oh your old teammates from the old times and Sonnett.”

“Like who?”

“Your old teammates. See you tomorrow!” Kelley hangs up. Christen figures Kelley will ask their friends if they want to come along. Knowing Kelley, she tends to make a last-minute plan.

“Okay… _Hey Cam! Guess who is coming tomorrow?_ ” Christen says. Cameron shrugs his shoulders, eating his goldfish crackers. “ _Your aunties!_ ” Cameron’s eyes go wide. “ _Aunty Kelley?_ ” Christen nods. He smiles.

“ _Do you have homework?_ ” She asks. He nods, hops out of the seat to take his backpack. He climbs on the seat. Christen takes his homework out, it’s usually coloring paper with numbers on it and matching ABCs with animals. Cameron loves it.

She hears the beep coming from her phone to let her know she has a text message. It was Whitney, it says she can’t wait to see her godson. Whitney and Christen knew each other since they were little kids and they were close. She replies back with she can’t wait too.

“ _Whitney is coming, too._ ” Christen lets Cameron know. He lets an exciting shriek to let her know he is excited for tomorrow because he gets to see his favorite girls. Kelley and Whitney learned ASL for him, so they can communicate with him. They learned together whenever they had time.

After his homework, they cuddle on the couch with Ruff on the side, they watch Cameron’s favorite movie, Finding Dory.

When it’s getting close to his nap time, he is falling asleep on her chest. Christen is thinking how lucky she is to have Cameron in her life, not even a little regret. Christen is not too strict or flexible. She lets him do whatever he likes to play, just as long as he is happy then she is happy, too. Christen picks him up and walks to his room to put him on the bed and kiss on his forehead.

She walks back to the living room to watch the movie. Ruff jumps on the couch and laid his head on her lap. “I love my life.” Christen talks to Ruff even he can’t talk back. “I really do.”

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?
> 
> I hope you guys can be very patient for me to complete my story. I keep forgetting about it, now I will try my best to complete it first. You can send me ideas by leave a comment below or send me anon asks in tumblr. My tumblr is kelleyslaymeohara. Thank you!


End file.
